Previously, an information distribution system has been proposed by the present applicant, such that, for example, a plurality of musical pieces data (audio data), video data and the like are stored in a server as a data base and at the same time, out of these plurality of information, necessary data is distributed among a plurality of intermediate server apparatus and out of the intermediate server apparatus, designated information can be down-loaded to a portable terminal apparatus personally owned by a user.
For example, in the above-mentioned information distribution system, when a thought is given to a case where a user having a portable terminal apparatus carries out a retrieval to down-load a desired piece of music from the server apparatus or the intermediate server apparatus, the user needs to input information to specify the piece of music such as the name of the piece of music, the name of a player and the like out of the data on the piece of mucic to be downloaded.
However, it does not always happen that the user has accurately knows about the name of the piece of music and the like to be downloaded. For example, in an environment where the user leads an ordinary life, on many occasions, the user takes notice of some pieces of music as when he listens to the pieces of music used as commercials broadcast by a radio and a television and when he listens to some pieces of music inserted in television dramas, movies and so on. In these circumstances, it naturally happens that the user, although he remembers the names of the merchandise of the commercials, the sponsor's names, the titles of the dramas, the movies and the like, does not accurately knows about the information such as the names of the commercials used therein, the player's names and the like or does not entirely knows about them.
Here, if the information distribution system does not adopt a retrieval system which can carry out a retrieval based on only information directly concerning the piece of music such as the name of the piece of music, a player's name and the like, when the user does not have an accurate knowledge of the name of the piece of music and the player's name of the piece of music he wants to download, a retrieval can not effectively be carried out.